fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Kto przetrwa noc w lesie?
Odcinek 8 - Totalnej Porazki: Zemsty Wawanakwy! Noc. Światło księżyca oświetla dwie sylwetki. Zoey: Czemu mnie tu przyprowadziłeś? Wiesz, że ja boję się nocy. Mike: Ale przy mnie nic ci nie grozi. Zoey: Wiesz, lubię gdy jesteś taki szarmancki. Mike: Ja zawsze taki jestem. Zoey: Oj, chyba nie… Pamiętam jak na mnie krzyczałeś. Mike: Ja?! No coś ty!!! W życiu bym na ciebie głosu nie podniósł. Zoey: Wiesz, czasem naprawdę zachowujesz się jak obca osoba. Mike: Ja tego nie zauważyłem, ale już kiedyś ktoś mi zwrócił na to uwagę. To się zaczęło kilka lat temu. Mój ojciec-oficer, który wyjechał na misję wojskową, pewnego dnia nie wrócił do domu. Mijały dni, miesiące, a on nie wracał. Pamiętam tylko order wpinany w pierś matki i gratulacje umundurowanych mężczyzn. „Gratulujemy… ble ble ble… Był wspaniałym człowiekiem… ble ble ble…”. Był wspaniałym człowiekiem?! A skąd oni mogli to wiedzieć? Czy to na nich krzyczał, że malują obraz? Czy ich musztrował, że nie podzielają jego zainteresowań? Tak, nie był idealnym ojcem, ale jednak moim ojcem! Kochałem go nadal mi go brakuje. (Mike milknie) Zoey: Nie wiedziałam, tak mi przykro… Mike (mówi dalej): Mam wrażenie, że po tym zniknięciu przejąłem wiele jego cech… (nagle wstaje) Wiesz, ja nad tym nie panuję… Zoey (podchodzi i go przytula): Ciii, będzie dobrze… (Mike płacze) Dakota (podsłuchuje): Beczy jak baba! Ale obciach! Wczesny ranek. Chris biega po domach. Chris: WSTAWAĆ! Nikt nie będzie oglądał was w piżamach! Wstawać z łóżek! Widzowie czekają na was. Chris (pod nosem, ściszonym głosem): A ja czekam na ich kasę. Lightning: Wydaje mi się, że dopiero zasnąłem… Scott: (do Chrisa) Człowieku, daj żyć! Lightning: O rany, marzy mi się spanie do południa. Dakota: Marudzicie jak baby! (szuka czegoś w kosmetyczce): Gdzie ten lakier! Nie mogę się tak pokazać swoim fanom. Lightning: Jak my się zachowujemy jak baby, to jak nazwiesz swoje zachowanie? Dakota: Nie próbuj mnie wkurzyć! ( nadal szuka lakieru) Lightning: A ty od rana jesteś radosna jak skowronek. Dakota: Wrrr!!! Lightning: No tak, zapomniałem, że dla ciebie najważniejszy jest wygląd. Dakota: Lepiej wyglądać dobrze niż.. tak jak ty. Lightning: Myślisz, że z takim myśleniem, daleko w życiu zajdziesz? Dakota: (znalazła w końcu lakier): Co ty, z kosmosu spadłeś?! Halo, teraz żyjemy w dobie internetu, komórek i DVD. Jak nie wygląd to co się liczy?! (lakieruje włosy). Wygląd i kasa. Lightning: Współczuję twoim rodzicom… Śniadanie. Siedzą przy stołach. Kucharz wnosi jedzenie. Dakota: O matko! A co to? Kucharz: Specjalność szefa kuchni! Danie dnia. (śmiech) Zoey: Czy to się rusza? (dotyka jedzenia na swoim talerzu) Mike: Już nie! Zdechło rok temu! Scott: Ten chleb jest spleśniały. Dawn: Biedny chlebuś! Nawet jemu żyć nie dają na tej wyspie. Dakota (z ironią): Co Dawn? Może szybka medytacja w intencji chlebka? (śmiech) Lightning: A ty znów swoje. Chyba za dużo lakieru od rana. Czyżbyś dostała extra pieniądze za dokuczanie innym? Wchodzi Chris. Lightning: O wilku mowa. Z boku rozmawiają Dawn i Brick. Brick: '''Aż się boję następnego zadania. '''Dawn: Ty i strach? Nie wierzę… Brick: A to czemu? Przecież każdy odczuwa lęk. Dawn: Ty jednak wyglądasz na twardziela. Brick: Tak, wyglądam. Ale tylko na zewnątrz. Przecież pozory mogą mylić. Dawn: Mam nadzieję, że cię nie uraziłam. Brick: A skąd! I wcale się nie dziwię temu, co powiedziałaś. Każdy, kto mnie poznaje, twierdzi to samo. Twardy, pozbawiony uczuć, działa bardziej jak maszyna niż człowiek. Dawn: A jednak widzę, że cię źle oceniłam… Brick: Po prostu dostałem od życia w tyłek. I to wiele razy. Dlatego muszę być twardy. Dawn: Wiesz, czasem chciałabym być taka. Ale wątpię, czy poradziłabym sobie. U mnie wszystkie emocje widać jak na dłoni. Brick: To kwestia dyscypliny wewnętrznej. Ja sobie ją narzuciłem. Chciałem sobie udowodnić, że to mój umysł panuje nad ciałem , a nie odwrotnie. I zacząłem od sportu. Dawn: Ja też lubię sport. Poranny spacer wśród traw pokrytych rosą… A wiesz, co ja sądzę o rosie? Że to krople miłości… Brick(przerywa jej z lekką ironią): Oj, Dawn, Dawn… Cała ty… Natura, bujanie w obłokach, patrzenie na świat przez różowe okulary! Ale życie nie jest takie kolorowe! Dziewczyno, dorośnij! Bo inaczej ludzie cię zniszczą! W tym brutalnym świecie takie jednostki jak ty giną. Dawn (z przerażeniem ): Giną? Brick: Oj, nie dosłownie. Ale ludzie są coraz bardziej egoistyczni, dwulicowi i… (zastanawia się, jakby szukał słowa) pazerni. Idą przez życie rozpychając się łokciami. Dawn: Ale jak długo można tak żyć?! Brick: To kwestia samodyscypliny, już ci mówiłem. Wmów sobie, że to jedyny sposób, by do czegoś dojść. Dawn: ? Brick: Oj, nie rób takiej miny. Wiem, że to nie jest proste, zwłaszcza dla kogoś tak delikatnego jak ty. Ale chociaż spróbuj przyjąć do wiadomości, że na świecie są ludzie źli, zakłamani i fałszywi. Ja to zrozumiałem kilka lat temu… (zamyślił się) I od tamtej pory stałem się silniejszy i fizycznie i psychicznie, Chris (krzyczy do Bricka i Dawn): Czy te dwa gruchające gołąbki mnie słyszały?! Brick (lekko zmieszany): Tylko nie tym tonem! Nie jestem dzieckiem, żebyś tak o mnie mówił! Chris: Ooo… Ktoś się postawił ! Chyba zapomniałeś, kto tu ustala zasady!(podchodzi do Bricka, lekko go popycha). Ja tu jestem panem! Brick (odpycha jego dłoń ): Chyba pojęcia ci się pomyliły! Chris: Kogucik obrósł w piórka! To ja decyduję, kto jest w programie, a kto pakuje walizki. Zapamiętaj to sobie (sam do siebie): Ciekawie, czy ten incydent podniesie oglądalność? (głośno do wszystkich ): Gdy już sobie wyjaśniliśmy, gdzie jest wasze miejsce, możemy przejść do zadania. Mam nadzieję, że lubicie ciemności, wycie wilków i dziwne odgłosy. Dakota: ??? Zoey: '''Już mi się to nie podoba. '''Lightning: Nie przeciągaj, tylko mów. Chris: Waszym zadaniem będzie przeżyć dzisiejszą noc w lesie. Zauważyliście, że powiedziałem: PRZEŻYĆ? (śmiech) Każde z was trafi w inną część lasu. Dawn: Las, trawa, drzewa… Chyba nie będzie tak źle. Dakota: Raczej wilki, węże i pająki, kretynko! Chris: Dosyć tych czułości. Zachowajcie energię na noc. Sądzę, że się wam przyda. Więc odpocznijcie i… do wieczora! (śmieje się, odchodzi) Aha, nie możecie NIC ze sobą wziąć. To warunek. Uczestnicy rozchodzą się. Wieczorem podjeżdżają samochody. Do każdego z nich wsiada jeden uczestnik z opaską na oczach. Samochody rozjeżdżają się w różne kierunki lasu. Uczestnicy wysiadają. Samochody ruszają z piskiem opon. Lightning '(ściąga opaskę z oczu): Nie powiem, żebym był zachwycony. Ciemno, zimno i dziwnie cicho. (rozgląda się) Jak to było w filmie? Bohater rozpalił ognisko. Muszę skombinować jakieś patyki. ''Tymczasem z innej części lasu. '''Zoey: Jestem przerażona. Nigdy nie spędzałam nocy poza domem. (słychać bicie jej serca) Gdyby chociaż Mike był tu… I co mam robić? (nagle słychać jakieś wycie zza drzew) CO TO?! Jeju, nie dam rady! Boję się. (Cofa się, aż nagle dotyka plecami czegoś chropowatego. Podskakuje z przerażenia): Aaaa!!! (odwraca się) Ufff! To tylko drzewo. (Obejmuje drzewo rękami) Moje kochane drzewko. Chyba razem spędzimy następne kilka godzin. Gdzieś dalej. Brick: Zadanie jak zadanie. Grunt to zapanować nad umysłem. To nawet dobre ćwiczenie na kształtowanie charakteru… i ciała (rzuca się na ziemię i robi kilka pompek). Myślę, że nie ma tego złego, co by na dobre nie wyszło. (wstaje, robi kilka podskoków w miejscu, wymachy rąk). No, ale nie będę przecież ćwiczył całą noc w takim mroku. Ognisko… Tak… Muszę rozpalić ognisko… (szuka w ciemnościach drewna, gdy coś znajduje, pociera to o siebie) Hmm… Grunt to się nie poddawać… Mam na tą całą noc. Gdzieś dalej w lesie. Mike: Niedobrze… Niedobrze… Noc w lesie to chyba nie moje klimaty… Co ja na temat zachowania w lesie wyczytałem w podręczniku? „Nie rozpalać ogniska…” –eee,to chyba był inny las i inna pora dnia… a raczej nocy. Wypadałoby zorganizować jakieś światło. No i picie. Strasznie chce mi się pić… Coś o tym było w książkach do biologii… Ptaki… Tak, właśnie, ptaki mają swój instynkt i zawsze wiedzą, gdzie jest woda! (cieszy się) Ale jak ja w tej ciemności znajdę ptaka?! (już się nie cieszy). (Podchodzi do drzewa). Mech!!! Ale jaki kierunek on wyznacza? „Mech obrasta tę część pnia drzewa, która skierowana jest…” (próbuje sobie przypomnieć) Północ? Południe? A niech to! (dotyka mchu) Mięciutki… A może by tak?... (kładzie się tak, że jego głowa spoczywa na mchu) To chyba najlepszy pomysł… (słychać chrapanie Mike’a) Dalej w lesie. Scott: Las nocą wywołuje u mnie strach. To zdecydowanie najgorsze zadanie. Co ja bym dał, żeby znaleźć się teraz w bezpiecznym domu przy zapalonej lampie. (nagle niedaleko trzasnęła sucha gałązka) O żesz ty! (rozgląda się nerwowo wokół Hej! Jest tam kto?! Wyjdź z krzaków! Widzę cię! Że też nie mam przy sobie latarki… (idzie powoli w kierunku krzaków). Dobrze, że teraz nikt mnie nie widzi. Kumple położyliby się ze śmiechu widząc mnie takiego przerażonego. Kumple… Kumple… No tak! Brian! Co on zawsze mawiał? „Gdy przeraża cię ziemia, uciekaj w niebo…” Już wiem co zrobię! (podchodzi do wysokiego drzewa i powoli wdrapuje się na nie). Noc na drzewie jest chyba bezpieczniejsza niż noc wśród tych krzaczorów, wśród których nie wiadomo co się ukrywa. (Po dłuższej chwili wdrapał się na gałąź) No, nie jest to może najwygodniejsze miejsce, w jakim spałem, ale nie jest tak źle. (Nagle słychać jakieś wycie) YYY… (wystraszony) To będzie długa noc… Gdzieś dużo dalej. Dawn: Tylko się nie bój Dawn… Spokojnie… To tylko las… Pamiętasz? Natura, drzewa, kwiaty… (rozgląda się) Nawet jak ich teraz nie widać, nie znaczy, że ich tu nie ma…Są! Na pewno są! Wyczuwam ich aurę. I jeszcze czuję jakieś fluidy! (coś ruszyło gałęzią, Dawn aż podskoczyła) Co to? Aaa, to tylko malutki ptaszek. (wyraźnie uspokojona) Witaj malutki. Przyleciałeś, by mi towarzyszyć w tę noc? Jesteś taki uro… (nie dokończyła, bo ptaszek podleciał bliżej) O matko!!! Ty masz… dwie głowy! (Dawn szybko oddycha, mówi do siebie) Tylko spokojnie, Dawn… Spokój… Tylko spokój może cię ocalić. No i medytacja. (siada na trawie i zaczyna medytować) Słyszę szum morza… Fale rozbijające się o brzeg… Cisza… Cisza… (wycie w oddali) To nic… To tylko biedne zwierzę… Zagubione w tej głuszy… Zarówno on, jak i ja jesteśmy dziećmi tej samej Matki-Natury… (oddycha już spokojniej) O, już lepiej, dużo lepiej… (wstaje, rozgląda się) I co dalej? Nie będę się stąd ruszać, bo rano nikt mnie nie znajdzie. Usiądę pod tym drzewem i zanurzę się w medytacji. (Słychać kolejne wycie) … Ojej… Nie, nie, nie boję się… Jestem silna… (mówi to coraz słabiej i ciszej). Tymczasem w innej części lasu. Dakota: Co za głąb wymyślił to zadanie?! Ciemno, zimno… Aaaa!!! Co to?! Coś mi przebiegło po ręce… (trzęsie się cała) O matko! Pająk o trzech głowach! Aaaa!!! (próbuje się uspokoić) Weź się w garść! Pamiętasz? Kasa! Liczy się tylko to, aby wygrać! Myśl tylko o tym (uspokaja się) No, już dużo lepiej. Widzisz? Jak chcesz, to potrafisz. (z uśmiechem) Ty jednak urodziłaś się po to, aby wygrywać. (otrzepuje się) Czas przejść do następnego punktu mojego planu… (idzie przed siebie) Zanim mi oczy zakryli zdążyłąm zauważyć w którym kierunku powieźli Lightninga. Chyba nie jest dale… Auć! Mój obcas! (ściąga bucik i z żalem mówi) Nieee! Moje pantofelki od Gucciego… Do pełni nieszczęścia brakowałoby jeszcze, żebym złamała pazno… Auć! A niech to! No, nieszczęście w pełni… Ale ja to sobie odbiję i to z nawiązką. (przedziera się przez krzaki bardzo długo) W końcu zauważa w oddali blask ognia. Podchodzi. Dakota: Lightning, przyjacielu! Lightning (zdziwiony, ale ucieszony): Dakota! Nie wiem, jak to możliwe, ale cieszę się, że cię widzę! Dakota: Ognisko, posłanie z liści… Dobrze sobie radzisz. Lightning: Jakoś daję radę, ale odgłosy dochodzące z krzaków nadal przyprawiają mnie o dreszcze. Dakota: Tak właśnie myślałam… Wiesz, mam coś dla ciebie (wyjmuje spod… swetra). Lightning: Ale przecież Chris zabronił?! Dakota: A niby jakim sposobem ma się dowiedzieć? Wzięłam dwie, w tym jedną dla ciebie! To tak mi dziękujesz za pomoc? Lightning: Ale… Dakota: To ja pomyślałam o tobie, dużo zaryzykowałam, żebyś poczuł się lepiej w tych ciemnościach, a ty marudzisz jak tchórz! Myślałam, że twardziel z ciebie. Lightning '''(sam do siebie cicho) Nie wiedziałam, że jesteś taka odważna. No i dobra koleżanka z ciebie. '''Dakota: Mówiłam przecież, że się zmieniałam.. A nikt nie wierzy w moje dobre intencje. Wracam już na swoją polanę. Wkrótce słońce wstanie i lepiej, żeby nikt nie widział, że się widzieliśmy. Lightning: Jasne. To będzie nasza tajemnica. Dakota: Zrób dobry użytek z latarki. Powodzenia. (odchodzi) Lightning: Chyba ją polubię. Dakota (w krzakach śmieje się): Ale palant! Zawsze wiedziałam, że jest naiwny, ale że aż tak… No, to kolejnego rywala mam z głowy. Rano. Wszyscy zawodnicy są już w domu. Jedni się myją, inni coś jedzą. Wchodzi Chris. Zauważa go tylko Dakota. Podchodzi. Coś szepczą. Chris '''(do wszystkich): Witam! Widzę, że wszyscy dotarli. Chciałbym powiedzieć, że dobrze, że nic się nocą nie wydarzyło, ale… nie powiem! (śmieje się). Dawn, chyba namedytowałaś się za wszystkie czasy? Scott, ty tchórzu, jak noc na drzewie? Mike, nie oblazły cię mrówki we śnie? A ty, Brick, nadal wiesz, kto tu rządzi? (ironicznie) Dakota, jak tam twoje pazurki? '''Dakota: Nadal ostre! Chris: Zoey, nawet ty sobie poradziłaś chociaż to właśnie ciebie obstawiałem na największą panikarę w grupie. Mike: Nie przeginaj! Chris: Widzę, że jednak noc na mchu nie ukoiła twoich nerwów. (śmiech) Lightning, a ty masz nam coś do powiedzenia? Lightning: Yyy… Nie… Noc jak noc… Chris (podchodzi do niego i wyciąga spod jego kurtki latarkę): A to co? Prezent od mamusi? Czy może święty Mikołaj w tym roku nie zapomniał o tobie? Lightning: Nie wiem, co to jest. Chris: To ja ci powiem. To jest latarka. Czyli coś, czego nie powinieneś brać do lasu. Mama ci nie mówiła, że zasad się nie łamie? Lightning: Ale skąd wiedziałeś? Chris: Ja jestem wszechobecny na tej wyspie. To, co powiem, jest… święte. (śmiech) Eliminacje. Wieczór. Wszyscy siedzą w okręgu. Chris rozdaje pianki. Chris: I znów spotykamy się w jakże miłych okolicznościach (śmieje się). Musicie przyznać, że dzisiaj mam niezwykłe poczucie humoru. Scott: Aż boki zrywać. Chris: Jedna pianka dla: Mike’a. Pianki dostają też Scott, Dakota I Dawn. Następna pianka wędruje do… Bricka. Zoey i Lightning boicie się? Nie? To dlaczego trzęsiecie się jak osika? Więc następna pianka idzie do… … … (haha) jeszcze przez chwilę na was popatrzę. Uwielbiam się napawać cudzym strachem. No, dobra. Bezpieczna jest Zoey. Lightning, spadaj do domu! Zoey (do Lightninga): Tak mi przykro. Chris: Nie udawajmy, że będziemy za nim tęsknić. Ale skoro już o tęsknocie mowa… Scott, mam list dla ciebie. Od Jo… (śmiech) Scott: Serio? Daj mi go. Chris: Nie tak szybko! Wiesz, jakie są tu zasady. List odczytam na głos. Idę o zakład, że będą tu jakieś wyznania... Scott zrywa się, ale Brick go powstrzymuje. Brick; Daj spokój. Chris: Zaczynam czytać: „Witajcie. Mija już trochę czasu od mojego powrotu do domu. Trochę to trwało zanim na nowo przyzwyczaiłam się do tego „starego” życia. Codziennie oglądam Was i, uwierzcie mi, na wyspie nie widzicie wszystkiego! Dopiero teraz widzę jakim kto jest. A teraz kilka słów do Scotta. To Tobie dopinguję i za Ciebie trzymam kciuki. Nie daj się . Wiem, że Ci ciężko, ale pamiętaj po co przyszedłeś do programu. Uważaj na…” ( Chris głośno kaszle i nie kończy listu) O nie, to by zepsuło dalszą zabawę, tego już nie przeczytam. (do Scotta): Zawiedziony, że nic więcej napisała? Żadnych buziaków czy słów tęsknoty (śmiech) Scott: Bo się udusisz z nadmiaru dobrego humoru! Chris: Coz, to juz najwyzszy czas na koniec. Mam nadzieje, ze opuszczenie wypsy przez Lightninga dalo Wam do myslenia! Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Wawanakwy!